For The Love Of A Daughter
by ThaliaGrace318
Summary: Marcus Kane sent his daughter Emily to the ground as one of The 100. After the 100 finally make contact with the Ark and tell them that the Earth is survivable, how does he feel about sending his child away? How does she feel about the father who sent her to die? See pieces of Emily's life on the ground as well as flashbacks to her life on the Ark with her father.
1. The Remorse of Marcus Kane

**Contents Under Pressure**

POV: Marcus Kane

Marcus Kane was in the congregation room, the gathering place for religious services and where the Eden tree was kept, resting in its pot on a table at the front of the room. Those who were part of the congregation gave a small portion of their water allotment to the tree every day to keep it alive. Marcus' mother, Vera Kane, had led the congregation for his entire life; he had been the tender of the tree when he was a child, tasked with caring for it each day. But he hadn't attended a service in years. Emily had tended to the tree as well, and she'd attended congregation services and assisted her grandmother, up until she was confined.

Marcus remembered when Emily had been about five or six – she wore her hair in two braids instead of one back then – she'd been giving water to the tree and he was standing beside her. She'd looked up at him, wearing her simple cross necklace and smiling sweetly and asked when they would be able to go to Earth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that sweet smile. Well, she was on Earth now. His little girl was still alive on Earth.

Marcus thought of his daughter as he dripped water from a dropper onto the roots of the Eden tree. A tear dripped from his eye as well; it had been so long.

"It's healing isn't it," Vera said behind him. "You haven't done that in years."

He didn't notice when she came in – he thought he was alone – but he was glad that she was there now.

"I don't know who I am anymore," said Marcus, his voice breaking.

Vera came up beside him and put a hand on his arm, "You are my son."

"I sent my daughter down there." He choked back a sob. "And then I...I gave up on her," said Marcus, thinking that nothing would ever make that right, that he'd let his daughter go.

"Emily is a strong girl, a survivor," Vera reassured him. "She will be alright."

Marcus turned to Vera feeling lost. "I've done so many terrible things."

"God will forgive you Marcus," said Vera, framing his face with her hands. "The question is, will you be able to forgive yourself?"

Marcus didn't have an answer for her. Vera put her arms around him and he embraced her; right now, he was just a son who needed the comfort of his mother.

Cece came into the room and saw Marcus and Vera. It was comforting to see them together; he'd been distant from her for so long. Marcus pulled away from Vera when he saw Cece coming over to him. At first he was afraid that her eyes would hold the same condemnation that he had seen in so many others today, but there was no anger or judgment. She came over to him and put her arms around him, and he held onto her. He hadn't realized how much he'd been missing this, being close to people, his family.

"We'll get her back," said Marcus. Emily, when she spoke over the radio, she was angry; she didn't want to speak to him, and he didn't blame her. But at that moment, he promised himself and Cece that he would get their daughter back. He would let Emily know how sorry he was and he would make things better. After all, family was everything.

XXXXX

.

.

**Author's notes:** This is a scene from 1x07 Contents Under Pressure. I wrote this because I wondered what it would be like if Marcus Kane had a daughter among The 100. Emily Kane is featured in my story "The 100 Arrival Day", which tells the story of what happens on The 100's first day on the ground with a few new characters.

If you want to know what happens with Emily Kane on the ground, read my story "The 100 Arrival Day".

For those who do not know, the character Cece is the woman who Marcus Kane seems to be in a romantic relationship with in the pilot episode, though she is not seen in the rest of the series. I wrote her as Kane's wife and Emily's mother.

If you want to hear more about Marcus, Cece and Emily Kane or their family, please leave a comment or review and let me know what you want and what you think.


	2. Emily Kane on Arrival Day

**For The Love of a Daughter**

**.**

**Author's notes:** These are outtakes from my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Just giving a little insight on Emily Kane's opinion of her father

.

.

**Arrival Day**

POV: Emily Kane

Emily was still carrying the long wrapped package and Annabeth got curious enough to ask, "What is that, anyway?"

Emily paused, and then turned back to the others and unwrapped the pack to reveal a long slightly curved sword in a black sheath. Clarke recognized it as the katana that Emily used in martial arts exhibitions on the Ark. Few people were allowed to handle those kinds of weapons, which were just for show on the Ark and were very carefully preserved and stored.

"Wow" said Jasper.

"Cool" said Monty.

"Do you know how to use that?" asked Annabeth.

In response, Emily unsheathed the sword and turned towards a tree with low hanging branches. Holding the sword with both hands, she made three slicing motions that were almost too quick to follow. As she re-sheathed the sword, the branch of the tree fell, sliced cleanly into three pieces.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Finn commented while Monty and Jasper gaped.

"Where did you get that?" Clarke asked. Weapons like swords were never allowed out of the training area, so how did one end up down here with them.

"In the third level of the drop ship, hidden," Emily said. "My mother put it there for me. Just before they put us on the drop ship she came and told me. In case I needed it."

"Wow," said Octavia snarkily. "The privileges of being one of the privileged; Mommy and Daddy give you whatever you need."

Emily turned to Octavia smirking. "Yes, my life was very privileged. I was a high class _princess_ who got almost everything I wanted," she said sardonically. "As long as I behaved and did what I was told, sat still, didn't speak unless spoken to. Didn't _think_," Her voice got colder as she continued. "The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell. He would have my mother floated if he knew that she took this and gave it to me."

That gave Octavia pause. "He would do that to his own wife?"

"Why not?" This time Emily's smirk had a harsh edge to it. "He was going to do it to his own_ daughter_," she said bitterly. Emily turned, slinging the strap on the sword sheath over her shoulder and walked ahead with Clarke. The rest of the group followed.

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai," Annabeth suggested to Octavia.

"Ninja, actually," Emily said ahead of them – she also had pretty good hearing.

Ahead of the others, Clarke whispered to Emily, "I thought you were arrested for starting a riot in the rec center."

"Two of my best friends were in prison waiting to be executed, by my father," Emily said, deadpan. "That was my way of voicing an opinion." The two friends looked at each other, and then smiled, some of the tension leaving for the moment. If they both ended up getting dropped into a strange new world, well at least they had each other.

.

.

POV: Emily Kane

"They're gonna kill more people aren't they?" Jasper asked worriedly. Clarke didn't answer, which was answer enough.

"Good," said Octavia, "After what they did to me I say float 'em all." She and Annabeth walked on ahead of the group.

Finn put his hand on Clarke's arm. "We have to warn them," he said.

"That's what my father said," said Clarke.

_And look where that got him_, Emily thought sadly. She stayed quiet through Clark's explanation. She knew it hurt Clarke to talk about her father, or Wells for that matter. It was all old news to her anyway, and though she knew a slightly different version of the story, she did not want to be in the middle of it. Emily walked on ahead of Clarke and Finn and heard Annabeth and Octavia talking.

"You don't really mean that," Annabeth said to Octavia – a fact, not a question.

"You think I don't?" Octavia said defensively.

"I _know_ you don't," said Emily coming up to them. "With the way you grew up you have plenty of reasons to be a total bitch – whereas for me it's just my natural setting," All three of them cracked a smile at that, "-But you wouldn't really want people to die." Emily looked Octavia in the eye, "You're angry, but you're not cold. Trust me, I've seen people who are, and you're not."

"You're talking about your father?" Octavia asked, curious despite herself.

"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex, who thinks he's the man who's going to save the human race," Emily said with contempt. She walked on saying, "Clarke's dad was more of a father to me than he ever was. He can go float himself for all I care."

"Wow," Annabeth said quietly to Octavia. "And I thought that you and I had issues."

.

.

POV: Emily Kane

After the incident at the river the group retreated back into the shelter of the trees to settle down for the night. They would find a way to get across the river in the morning. They found a patch of soft, thick moss to sleep in for the night and they fell asleep quickly after a long exhausting day. Clarke was lying on her back using her pack as a pillow when something roused her from sleep. She opened her eyes and was confused by the soft glowing light around her. As she sat up her mouth dropped open in wonder. The forest around them looked like it was glowing! Bluish-green light was coming from the bushes, the moss growing on the tree bark, even the moss and grass that they were lying in.

Clarke looked around at the others. Monty had his head resting on a tree root; Jasper was leaning against the trunk of a tree with Octavia beside him, her head on his shoulder; Annabeth was curled up on her side looking peaceful; Emily was right beside Clarke, stretched out on her side with her sword resting loosely in her hands.

Clarke smiled; they were all still fast asleep. She put her hand on Emily's shoulder and shook her gently. "Em, wake up. You have to see this. It's so beautiful," she said softly.

Emily's grip tightened on her sword. "Is it something that's trying to kill us?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"No."

"Then let me sleep," Emily said, relaxing again.

Clarke looked around again and noticed that Finn was missing. She shook Emily's shoulder again, "Hey, have you seen Finn?"

"Eyes are closed…" Emily said tiredly, "Can't see anyone."

Clarke let her go back to sleep and got up to look for Finn herself.

Emily didn't fall back to sleep after Clarke woke her, she lay with her eyes closed for several minutes hopping to drift off again. When that didn't seem likely she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. She saw the glowing above and around her – Clarke was right, it was beautiful – but her thoughts of home overrode her curiosity of this new world. She stared up at the patch of sky that she could see through the treetops. It was strange to see the moon from so far away, so small and featureless, like waking up to find that someone's face had been erased. Up there on the Ark her mother was probably monitoring what was happening to them on Earth through the wristbands, along with Clarke's mom. Emily traced her fingers over the wristband she wore. She was grateful for it for her mother's sake, so that she would know that Emily was OK. Emily had never questioned that her mother loved her – even if her mother never could stand up to her father – and she didn't doubt that her mother was worried sick. But Callie Kane would hold it together, like always.

Her father on the other hand… Emily went from tracing the wristband to tracing the cross on her necklace, a gift from her grandmother (her father's mother), the religious leader on the Ark. Emily wasn't sure if her father had stopped loving her…or had just decided that everything else was more important. Emily knew the laws on the Ark, had grown up memorizing them, and she knew what she was doing when she broke the law. Maybe she'd been shortsighted, acting in anger, not thinking clearly; maybe she was a little bit crazy like Glass had jokingly said before. But she had just wanted her father to take notice of her. To really see _her_, not just the perfect daughter, the puppet that he'd tried to make of her. And some part of her – a naïve, childish part – had hoped that her father would at least try to protect her, to save her. He could have…but no.

The people who had sent the prisoners down to Earth had no real convictions that they would survive, Marcus Kane least of all. And he sent her down here anyway. Her father cared about the _idea_ of people, of saving mankind; he just didn't give a damn about individuals, the people who were right there in front of him, his own family. _He probably gave us all up for dead the minute the first wristband signals went out from those boys who died in the crash_, Emily thought, angrily wiping away a few tears that had come to her eyes. She hadn't cried over her father brushing her aside since she was twelve and she wasn't going to start now.

Hearing something approaching, Emily reflexively reached for her sword, but it was only Clarke and Finn coming back. Emily closed her eyes pretending to sleep - she didn't want to talk. She heard them settle down, and after a while started to drift back to sleep herself. Her last thought was that at least the stars look the same form Earth as they did from the Ark.

.

POV: Callie Kane

Cece opened the door to her living quarters and found Marcus having a drink and listening to classical music. Seeing him acting so casually while she felt as though her world was coming apart around her only fueled her anger.

"Are you out of you mind?!" she said. "You can't kill everyone who disagrees with you!"

"I know you all think I'm the bad guy," Marcus said, setting down his drink. "But I am the only one with the vision to save us. Who's willing to do whatever it takes!"

At the moment Cece couldn't care less about his 'vision'. "She's my best friend!"

"What do you want me to say, 'I'm sorry'?" he said stepping forward to meet her in the middle of the room. "I'm not; friendship is a luxury we can't afford. And if I have to take us down to a cosmic Adam and Eve, I will do it."

"Please, show mercy," Cece pleaded, "If not for Abby then for _me_."

"We can't afford mercy either," Marcus said gently. He reached forward to wipe a tear from her cheek, but she turned away from him and walked out.

Cece kept on walking, not thinking about where she was going, until she came to an observation deck, a wide corridor with huge windows taking up most of one wall that was used for viewing events such as comets and moon raises. It was deserted at this time, and right now it offered a view of the Earth. Her baby girl was down there; Abby was in a cell waiting to be executed. And there was nothing she could do for either of them. Remembering the remorseless look in Marcus' eyes, Cece let her tears fall silently wondering when the man she loved had become this, and how Emily had seen it when she hadn't.

.

.

.

**Author's notes:** Set when the scouting party led by Clarke is on their way to Mount. Weather and stop to sleep for the night in the glowing forest. These are out takes from my story "The 100 Arrival Day". Read the whole story to know more.

More to follow about the Kane family.


	3. Confessions of a Daughter

**What would Emily Kane say to her father when she sees him again?**

**.**

_I never feared death or dying_

_I only feared never trying_

_I am whatever I am_

_Only God can judge me now_

\- We Own It by Wiz Kalifa

**.**

"You want to know why I don't want to be around you. Why I can't stand to look at you. It's because I'm afraid of you. Since we came to the ground I haven't been afraid of anything. Delinquents, Grounders, Reapers, Mountain Men...Those are things that I could fight against. If I died then I would die fighting; if my friends dies, then I would know that I did everything I could to protect them. But there was nothing I could do to protect them from you! You would have killed them, without hesitating.

You want to be my father now. Where were you when I actually needed one?! I was your daughter, but as soon as I stopped pretending to be the perfect little girl you wanted, I became just another problem for you to solve. And so you exiled me from our home, sent me here to die. How long did it take you to give me up for dead?

Clarke's dad was more of a father to me than you were, and you killed him…and you would have killed Clarke too. _My friend_! You killed Jake Griffin because he tried to be a decent man. If you were half the man that he was or the leader you claim to be…if you'd had just a little bit of faith in your people and told them the truth, my friends would still be here. But now Wells is dead, Glass is trapped inside that mountain with those parasites, and Clarke…

You know, after we made contact with the Ark and I knew that you would be coming down, I had a bag packed, with clothes, weapons, a blanket, food rations that I saved. I was ready to leave as soon as we saw the first drop ship come down. I would rather have taken my chances out on my own than go back to how things were. And then we saw the Exodus ship crash. Clarke, for all the anger that she had towards Abby, she was devastated. But me…I didn't feel a thing. I learned that from watching you, how not to feel… how not to give a damn.

You say things are different now. So what? You throw away a bunch of kids that were not worth saving, kill three hundred and twenty people on the Ark. And then you had an attack of conscience, and traded in your God complex for a martyr complex. You think "I'm sorry" makes things better?

Never once in my life have I seen you show remorse for anything. I have always understood what you did, that you were doing your job. That you always thought that it was for the good of the Ark. But what I never understood was how you could do these things, and then feel nothing. Just…not care. How you could condemn a friend, and then just go on with your day with the smug, superior look on your face like it didn't matter. What kind of man is that?

You were the only thing that I have ever been afraid of. And I hated you for making me feel that way. I am not afraid anymore. Now…I just don't care. I don't need you. I don't want you. You are not my Chancellor. And you're _barley _my father. I never wished that you were dead. But I much preferred it when you were alive somewhere far away from me!"

.

* * *

**Author's notes:** This would take place somewhere in last night's episode (2x09 Remember Me) perhaps while they are locked up in the grounder village Tandc. She had been avoiding him and ignoring his attempts to reach out until now, and after the years of pent up emotions are finally out in the open, perhaps father and daughter can finally clear the air and start to rebuild their relationship from scratch.


	4. Emily Rallying The Troops

**Emily Kane Rallying the Troops**

In the promo for this week's episode of the 100 Clarke and Lexa are away from camp dealing with another issue, and Kane is left to welcome the grounders into Camp Jaha…Doesn't look like it goes well. He tries to get everyone to work together, but when things start to blow up, Emily steps up to rally the troops.

(Please note: this is not how I would write it into an actual story; these are just thoughts that came to me last night after I watched the Producer's Preview for the new episode, so I wrote them down)

.

* * *

.

All of you SHUT IT!

Everyone here has a reason to hate each other, we've all lost much. This war between our people started because we knew nothing of each other. Now is the time to learn. Our common enemy is out there and they are very powerful. They will come for us. Grounders, Sky People, they don't care. Anyone who lives on the ground now under the shadow of Mount Weather is a target for them. They will keep coming to take our families, our friends, our children. The people that we are supposed to protect!

Fighting each other now only helps the Mountain Men. They stay hidden inside their underground fortress and think that they are invincible, that we can't get to them. That we're too busy killing each other to try. They think that they're better than all of us. They think the same things that we think of each other; that Sky People are weak and Grounders are savages. Are we going to prove them right?!

Grounders say that "blood must have blood"; how much blood have the Mountain Men taken? Their acid fog has killed people on both sides, people who died in agony. They crashed our Exodus ship killing hundreds of our own. They have been taking people from your Clan for years. And I've seen what they do with them. We've seen how they warp men, destroy their minds, turn them into something inhuman so that they don't even recognize the people they used to know. And the only mercy you can give them is death. I've seen what they do inside that mountain. They put people in cages like animals and drain their blood over and over until they're too weak to move, or even speak. Even then, the Mountain Men don't give them the mercy of a quick death. No, they dump them into the mines still alive as food for the Reapers. I saw it happen...I heard a man scream as he was torn apart. That is what happens to your people in Mount Weather.

That is what would have happened to Anya. Anya was my enemy; she tried to kill me, I tried to kill her. But we both had to help each other to get out of that place. She was my enemy and I hated her, but she was also a leader and a warrior that I could respect. I was with her when she died trying to bring a message back to your Commander, to tell you what the Mountain Men are doing to all of us. I gave her my word that we would find a way to go back to Mount Weather to get our people out. All of our people! And I am not a liar.

You want to kill each other, fine. But save it for later. Right now we face a bigger threat than each other; we cannot afford to let blind rage weaken us. We are fighting the same war and taking down Mount Weather is going to take all of us! So first we prepare for battle. We learn what skills we can from each other so that we're ready for what comes next. And we take their fortress, and we take our people back. We tear a hole in that mountain and let the radiation kill those parasites.

They are not made to survive on the ground. _We_ are! And we will show them that! So if you're scared, suck it up. If you're angry, get over it, put it aside. We've got bigger problems. If you lost someone...then their fight is over. Ours is just beginning. The dead are gone. The living are hungry.

.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Let it be noted that I am posting this before I actually see what happens in the new episode, 2x10 Survival Of The Fittest, so I do not really know if it would actually fit into the show.

This would be Emily Kane stepping up as a leader while Clarke is away. The way I picture the character Emily Kane, she would not really have an interest in being a leader when The 100 first come to the ground. She would be adverse to leadership because of spending her whole life watching how the council and her father led. Instead she would be Clarke's best friend, second-in command, and bodyguard (she knows how to fight very well). Someone who is there when her friends need her, but outside of that is best left alone. So her stepping up would be kind of unexpected...but also not really.

If some of this sounds like what Clarke went through, it's because in my mind Emily would have been with Clarke for most of it.

If you have any questions about the character or want to know more leave a review and let me know.


	5. Character Profile

**Character Profile: Emily Michiko Kane**

_"__First you take care of the people you love…then you worry about the big picture."_

.

Title/Alias/Nickname: Warrior Princess

Age: 17 (almost 18)

Family: Callie "Cece" Kane (mother)

Marcus Kane (father)

Vera Kane (paternal grandmother)

.

Physical Description:

Emily is a beautiful, striking young woman of half-Asian, half-Caucasian descent. She is tall and slender with a toned, fit build. Her eyes are dark brown and she has straight black hair that falls past her waist and is usually worn in a single French braid (two braids when she was younger). It has been said that she looks like a younger version of her mother. She wears a simple metal cross on a necklace given to her by her grandmother.

.

Occupation: Officer-in-training (on the Ark)

Combat Instructor (on the ground)

Weapon of Choice: Katana (sword), Throwing Knives

.

Personality:

Emily is a very physical person with a strong, direct personality and is very opinionated; she is a confident and self-assured young woman who possesses a dry, sarcastic wit. Bold and unafraid to venture into unknown territory, Emily is fiercely independent, but beneath her tough exterior she possesses strong, unwavering loyalty to her friends, Clarke Griffin and Iris Glass, who she sees as her family, and is very protective of them as she has been trained to fight and use weapons and they haven't. She is very guarded against those who are not her friends and has a hard time letting people get close to her.

Because of her father's position on the Ark as Vice Chancellor, Emily has always had to be very restricted in her actions and behaviors, having to take into account how others perceive her. Despite having a normal father/daughter relationship during her early childhood, the emotional distance and perpetual absence of her father as he became more and more devoted to his work drove Emily to become very emotionally restrained. Always having to behave in a manner that her father would approved of, Emily trained herself to contain her feelings, often presenting an emotionless mask that does not show anything of her thought or feelings. She often displays a detached or disconnected persona, keeping herself distant from those around her. She harbours deep resentment that people do not really see _her_, they see the Vice Chancellor's daughter; she is very guarded against any relationships, one reason being that she believes that the people around her are either afraid of angering her father or want to get in good with her father. Emily has many walls to protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard.

The minute she sets foot on Earth her defiant nature and independence come to the forefront. She gives off a mature, condescending exterior. Although she is still very emotionally restrained, and calm even in desperate situations, Emily has a hot &amp; cold personality. She can be cool headed in one moment, but then forceful and passionate in the next. She now is very uninhibited, taking on a 'don't care' outlook to other people's opinions, speaking her mind without filter, regardless of whether or not it is insensitive or offensive, and acting on impulse, with very little restraint, often with hostility – she does not like to be restrained in any way. It has been commented that she has a lack of tact and people skills when in fact she is very aware of the effect of her words and actions and just doesn't care, outwardly maintaining a cold and dismissive opinion. Emily is seemingly very casual in most situations, is often ready with a sarcastic comment, and likes to have the last word.

Emily has a short temper that she usually keeps under control, but is easily angered when people comment on her personal life, particularly about her father. Her anger at times can be unpredictable and her offensive battle style means that she is always quick to initiate or rise to a challenge, and is similarly quick witted and decisive, especially in heated situations. Despite her anger issues she has remarkable control of herself, seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing her composure. She would not restrain herself from hurting or killing someone if the need arises, especially if it is to protect her friends. She is willing to risk her life for her friends even if she does not expect to survive herself, showing a slight disregard for her own self-preservation. She is known to have a dangerous streak about her, showing a dark, wrathful side to her as well that extends to the point where she might be afraid of her own anger.

.

History:

On The Ark: Emily was raised by her mother and father on Go-Si (Government and Science) Station, the key command and operating section of the Ark. Because of her family's position on the Ark (Her father a counselor and her mother an officer) she grew up in a more privileged upbringing than most people. Emily spent most of her childhood in the company of her best friends, Clarke Griffin and Wells Jaha, and later Iris Glass. Emily assisted her grandmother, the Ark's religious leader, in congregation services on the Ark valuing their Earth-centric belief that mankind belonged on the ground. She excelled in school work and also trained in combat and weaponry. At some point Emily began training to be an officer, like her mother, though this was more out of requirement than choice.

After her friends were arrested Emily's resentment and anger towards her father, and authority in general, grew. Her hate stemmed from the fear that she could do nothing to protect her friends in this situation. Losing her friends who she sees as family gave her an intense anger and grief that led to a lack of regard for herself; she broke the law knowing that she would be arrested, because she wanted to see what her father would do, if he would try to help her, how far his love extended.

On The Ground: In the divide over who is the leader of the 100, Emily takes no side. As the rivalry between Thalia and Bellamy spreads through camp she finds it more entertaining than troublesome. Emily faces challenges such as an inner conflict over her father, her inability to reconcile her perceived belief about him and the remorse that he later shows. She has to deal with the people who resent her for being the daughter of one of the people who had them locked up. She is also disturbed by her own seeming lack of regard for others after realizing that when her friend was threatened she could have killed someone without remorse; throughout the war she grows particularly brutal and remorseless in combat.

Prison Record: Civil Disobedience/Public Disruption – it is rumored that Emily was arrested for starting a riot in the recreation center. This is not yet confirmed. She was in the Skybox for ten months before The 100 were sent to Earth.

.

Skills &amp; Strengths:

She is adept at understanding people and their emotions; she can empathize with others even though she does not generally sympathize with them.

Emily is skilled in deception; she can lie with a straight face, showing no physical reaction. She is also adept at detecting lies from others, and hates being lied to.

Emily is skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. She is quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, and despite her slender frame she is deceptively strong. She can be precise in her attacks, taking out her opponent without inflicting any serious damage. Her resilience is considerably high and she has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape/evasive skills. Emily is in peek physical condition for a girl of her age, height and weight and shows the ability to move, dodge and react to dangers with impressive speed and reflexes. Her physicality and skill set are virtually unmatched by any of her own people and are advanced enough for her to fight and kill trained warriors in combat.

Emily is proficient in various weapons, both blunt and bladed, her primary weapon on the ground being her sword. She also carries a selection of knives attached to the inside of her jacket and hidden seems that she made in her clothes. The weapons give her a big advantage because of her skill with knives. She can both throw them accurately and use them in close combat.

She is proficient in the use of firearms. She was taught by her father to use various types of firearms from a young age.

Emily is an effective teacher, able to spot other's strengths and weaknesses, as she begins training others in camp in combat and weaponry.

Emily has above average intelligence, place first in her classes in both school and officer training.

Emily can be an eloquent public speaker, and is good at getting people riled up.

Emily is multilingual; she speaks English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and French. When asked about it she states that she liked learning languages, that it was a hobby.

.

Trivia:

Emily hates to be called by her last name "Kane", as it ties her to her father and she want to be seen as someone apart from him. She also hates to be called Princess, as it refers to her position on the Ark as the Vice Chancellor's daughter. Her temper and her skills in fighting earned her the nickname "Warrior Princess", which she prefers.

Emily is the one who first refers to Bellamy and Thalia as 'The King' and 'The Queen' of camp (sarcastically of course).

Emily's weapon of choice is her katana – a long, thin sword with a slightly curved, single-edged blade. In her hands, it is proven to be well-suited for both self-defense and offense. She is rarely seen without her sword and is also known to have multiple knives on her at all times, even when she sleeps. In combat she is individually the most powerful and skilled member of The 100.

Emily at times shows a distinct lack of regard for her own self-preservation.

Emily has no wish to go back to living under a Chancellor or the council when the rest of the Ark comes down. She hates politics, and also doesn't wish to become a leader herself. She is someone who does not want her fate decided by others.

Emily's childhood nicknames, Michi or Kiko, come from her middle name, Michiko.

Emily wore her hair in two braids instead of one when she was younger.

.

Relationships:

**Marcus Kane**

_"My father is a cold hearted bastard with a God complex."_

Emily's father is a very pragmatic individual, dealing in cold fact with little/no emotion. He taught her that being emotional made people too weak to do what needs to be done – he may have thought that he was teaching her to be strong. Emily's own lack of outward emotion was due to the manner in which she was brought up by her politically-motivated parents. Marcus' disregard for individuals or those who get in his way is most likely the root of Emily's dismissive attitude toward people. Raised by her father's very strict expectations, Emily had to be nothing less than perfect in her father's eyes just to earn any affection from him (and there was little to be had). The only fond memories that Emily claims to have of her father are from when she was very young, such as when he taught her to shoot when she was six years old. Emily has the same authoritative presence as her father; she actually has more in common with him than she would like to admit. On Earth, Emily appears to have no love for her father, stating that she wouldn't care if he died.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Unforgiven_ by Fefe Dobson

**Callie Kane**

_"We've all got jobs to do."_

A high ranking officer on the Ark, Emily's mother pushed her to succeed at everything, from school work to officer training. She was far more encouraging to her daughter where her husband was cold. Emily could open up more to Callie though she did not always feel comfortable doing so with her father teaching her that being overemotional was being weak. She learned strong loyalty to her friends from Callie. Emily looks a lot like her mother.

· Relationship Theme Song: _I Learned From You_ by Miley cyrus

**Vera Kane**

_"Emily is a strong girl. A survivor"_

Emily looked up to her grandmother, seeing her as someone that her father couldn't intimidate. Growing up Emily often sought comfort with Vera in her church. She was taught to value the congregation's Earth-centric beliefs and not just the cold harsh rules that governed life on the Ark. Vera's soft and gently care was a reprieve from the expectations of her parents and the eyes constantly watching her as the Vice chancellor's daughter. Her grandmother was the only one in her family who didn't expect her to be anything and just let her be herself.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Freedom/Spirit_ by Lainie Kazan &amp; Morgan Thompson

**Clarke Griffin**

_"Your problem is that you care too much." _

_"And you don't care at all."_

Emily and Clarke have been best friends their entire lives and know almost everything about each other. Emily admires Clarke's determination to accomplish her goals, but at times has also found her tenacity to be annoying. She also thinks that Clarke can be too trusting and at times naïve. Emily is very protective of Clarke and always willing to defend her, but unlike Clarke she does not show much regard for what happens to the rest of the 100 (at least not at first) as long as her friends are okay. Clarke is much warmer towards people than Emily and far more driven by emotion. Emily shows a sharp contrast to Clarke's more obsessively caring nature, but she will support her friend whenever she needs her help. Clarke comes up with the plan and Emily supplies the strength to make it work. Emily would follow Clarke because she is her friend, _not_ because she is a leader.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Better In Stereo_ by Dove Cameron

**Wells Jaha**

_"Don't be such a killjoy. You can't tell me you're not excited."_

Both children of the leaders of the Ark, Emily and Wells were both raised to behave a certain way. Wells seeks to fulfill his responsibilities and make his father proud, whereas Emily resents the position that is forced on her and does not care for her father's approval. They have known each other their whole lives and growing up, were very competitive with each other. They are very good friends, but their friendship was strained after Clarke and Glass were arrested.

· Relationship Theme Song: _Anything You Can Do_ by Bernadette Peters &amp; Tom Wopat

**Iris Glass**

_"Now I'm gonna teach you how to not be such a wimp."_

When she was twelve, Emily was slow to warm up to this new addition to her small circle of friends. She was cold and dismissive towards Glass until one day, seeing her being bullied Emily stood up for her. She then started teaching Glass how to fight to give her more confidence so that she wouldn't be such an easy target. Glass in turn was a calming influence on Emily, and understanding of the issues she had with her family. Emily became very protective of Glass and they are now very close friends who know and understand each other very well.

**Octavia Blake**

_"My advice little girl: Don't pick a fight until you learn how."_

Emily and Octavia instantly dislike each other. Being on the ground is a freeing experience for the both of them. Octavia had always been kept hidden; Emily has always been under the oppressive watch of her father. A difference is that, now without restraint, Emily finally gets to be herself, the person that she has always had to hide, whereas Octavia is just discovering who she is. Where Octavia is impulsive, Emily is decisive and deliberate in her actions. They both have short tempers, though Emily has the skill to back up her temper. Emily is at first dismissive of Octavia, seeing her as a bratty little girl from the way she acted on Arrival Day. She holds a grudge against Octavia for judging her only for being Vice chancellor Kane's daughter.

.

Quotes:

"Do _not _call me Kane."

"Don't ever call me Princess."

"The first time I tried to voice an opinion that was different from what my father wanted, I got put in a cell."

"My father is a cold-hearted bastard with a God complex…He can go float himself for all I care."

"We've all got jobs to do."

"To live under the Ark with my father as Chancellor? I'd rather take my chances."

"Knives do not run out of bullets."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." – Finn to Emily after seeing her skill with a sword

"Maybe you don't want to antagonize the sword wielding samurai." – Annabeth to Octavia about Emily

"I think that the amount of control anyone has over Emily Kane is…tenuous, at best." – Thalia to Bellamy about Emily

.

Character Theme Songs:

_Split Personality_ by Pink

_Fighter_ by Christina Aguliera


	6. Entering TonDC

**Entering The Grounder Village Tandc**

**.**

"We need to disarm before we enter," Lincoln said, handing over his knife. Octavia followed suit and handed over her sword.

The warriors moved down the line collecting their weapons. Those Sky-People who carried guns and rifles unloaded them before depositing them into the containers.

When it was Emily's turn she put her sword into the container, followed by the combat knife at her waist, the set of throwing knives strapped to her thigh, the small knives she had hidden in seams in her jacket, the twin daggers she had hidden in each of her sleeves…

"Are you quite through?" Clarke asked watching her.

Emily held up a finger signaling her to wait one moment, and then pulled the thin straight blades she had hidden in her boots and added them to the pile as well.

"Yeah," she said, "I think that's it."

One of the warriors collecting their weapons came up to her. Reaching a hand up to her hair he pulled out the metal pin that was holding her braids together and held it up showing the sharpened point.

"Huh," Emily said with a slight smile, "Forgot about that one."

"I see you packed light," said Clarke.

The warrior added it to the rest of her weapons and moved on to Clarke who unloaded her handgun and deposited it into the container along with her knife.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just a small clip of when the Sky-People including Emily Kane reach the village Tandc

I'm planning to write the whole episode but that will take time.

Please leave a review :)


	7. Emily vs Anya (Round II)

**Author's note:** This is a small scene set in episode 2x04 Many Happy Returns. I am working on writing the whole episode, but I just felt like posting it to see what people would think. Please leave a review or comment :)

* * *

Emily and Thalia came upon the ruins of the camp in time to see that Anya had Clarke pinned and was raising a knife above her to deliver the death blow. Emily didn't think; she ran at Anya, tackling her off of Clarke. Anya rolled with the unexpected impact, and grabbing Emily's arm, used her momentum to throw her off. Anya recognized her from when they'd fought in the battle on this same ground. This time, she would kill this sky-girl who thought she was a warrior.

Emily had her sword, but didn't have the time to draw it as Anya charged at her with an animal snarl, knocking her down. Seeing the knife coming towards her face, Emily struck out hitting the inside of Anya's wrist, the sharp pain causing her to drop the knife. Without the knife, Anya aimed a fist at her face which Emily brought her arm up in time to block. Seeing the fresh wound on Anya's arm she grabbed at it, digging her finger into the wound. Anya screamed in both rage and pain. Emily cracked her forehead against Anya's hard enough to stun her and flipped her over.

Emily didn't need her sword for this. Images flashed behind her eyes: Anya pulling a knife on Clarke that day on the bridge; Anya's sword arching towards Clark's head in the drop ship; that same sword cutting down other members of The 100 who hadn't made it to the shelter of the ship…This woman had led an army to attack their camp. And she'd tried to kill Clarke, repeatedly. Now, seeing nothing but red, Emily had her hands around Anya's throat ready to choke the life from her, until Clarke grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. She did not succeed but she did loosen Emily's grip.

"Clarke?" Thalia's voice sounded far away to both of them.

"Emily, you can't do this!" Clarke shouted.

Emily didn't want to hear it. "I can if you let me go," she said, her voice deceptively calm despite her inner turmoil and murderous intent.

"Emily." Thalia tried again.

"Listen to me! Glass is still in that mountain." Clarke tried to get through to Emily the only way she knew how. "We need Anya to get her and the others out!"

Emily stood up so suddenly that Clarke stumbled back a few steps while Anya gasped for breath. "She's alive," said Emily, half statement, half question.

"Yes," said Clarke, "and we're going to get her back."

"You fought well," Anya said in a hoarse voice. Emily looked down at Anya who was still on her back on the ground breathing hard from their fight. Anya's eyes were locked on her.

"HEY!" Thalia shouted, finally getting their attention as they turned to look at her. "Look," she pointed to a spot above the trees to the south of the drop ship where something that looked like a small blimp was floating, a light blinking in the center of it – a beacon. At the moment it was the most beautiful sight they'd ever seen.

"I knew it," Clarke said breathlessly. "He lied. Our people are alive!"

* * *

Author's note: I am working on writing the first fight between Anya and Emily which would have happened in the battle at the drop ship before the rockets blew. Please leave reviews and comments to let me know what you want to see.


	8. Emily In The Skybox

**Author's Note: **I am very sorry that it has been so long since I updated this and my other stories. I have been busy with my internship for the summer.

Please let me know what you think of this story, if you like this scene, and any other kinds of scenes you might want to see between Emily and Marcus Kane.

* * *

**Emily In The Skybox**

After a month in the Skybox, now he came to see her.

The first thing she noticed as he stepped through the door to her cell was that he looked the same. Even given the current circumstances, Vice Chancellor Marcus Kane looked the same as always: perfect posture, clothes crisp, not a hair out of place. He stood straight and tall with his hands behind his back.

After all, he was only here to see his daughter in prison.

Had she really expected a difference?

No.

Emily Kane sat at the edge of the cot in her cell with her back straight and head high, not cowering as others in her situation might. She looked at him passively; she didn't look down or flinch from her father's hard disapproving gaze. She was used to his disapproval, and he was the one who taught her never to flinch. They were both silent for a minute, assessing the situation. Or rather he was assessing the situation, while she was assessing him, searching for the difference that may not make itself visible in his appearance…but maybe was there underneath.

She didn't see it; his eyes remained remote and closed off, as they'd been for years now.

Emily looked much more like her mother than like her father, but she did have his eyes – the same dark brown eyes that claimed, scrutinized and assessed everything they landed on. Lately, she hated those eyes because every time she looked in a mirror it seemed like she saw more and more of him reflected back in her own eyes: his dismissing glances, his cold indifference, his disregard for people…

She did not want to see that in herself.

But it was there.

Finally Marcus spoke. "Are you finally going to tell me why you did it?"

Emily didn't answer.

Her father didn't look disappointed or angry or any other emotion that would have shown that this meeting was in anyway personal – not surprising; the last time she'd had a really personal talk with him might have been when she was ten. He looked at her now like any other juvenile delinquent in the Skybox.

"Was it a dare? Where you trying to show off for your friends?"

"No sir." His daughter looked back at him, her face as impassive as his. _I don't have any friends. You locked them up_, she added silently.

"Were you overcome with some temporary bout of insanity?"

_Maybe,_ Emily thought to herself. She'd already lost the things she cared about most. Why not just throw her sanity in as well. His tone of voice was the one that made other people feel small, made them cave in to what he wanted. But Emily, she just didn't care.

"Were you on drugs?"

She almost smiled at that one. Almost. The funny thing was that he was just guessing, but she had been on drugs before – after her friends were taken away in handcuffs and her usual shell of calm felt like it was shattering, she'd just wanted something to make her forget for a while. Before she really did break and do something she would regret.

Though that had nothing to do with why she was sitting in a cell in the Skybox now.

Still, it was kind of funny – she was finding a lot of things funny lately, things that probably weren't – but she kept her expression carefully blank of amusement, or any other emotion.

"No sir."

"Was it some kind of political statement?" He winced slightly, as though the thought hit him like a physical blow.

She almost scoffed, but held it back. Of course the part about all of this that would bother him the most would be if it jeopardized his own political position. Her father was always telling her to behave, not to embarrass him. Emily knew all aspects of the politics of the Ark – that came with being a councilor's kid – but she didn't give a damn about politics.

"Did someone put you up to it?"

"No sir."

Irritation flickered across his face for a brief moment, there and gone, but not so fast that Emily didn't see it. She thought it was unusual for him because it was a small flash of weakness. Something he'd taught her: never let your opposition see that they were getting to you. Emily understood that he wanted an answer and he wasn't getting one, but didn't see why it should irk him so much now. He was the one who taught her to be detached, not over emotional. He should be proud that she was so unaffected by this.

Marcus Kane's own veneer of calm cracked, just a little bit. His daughter, formerly a star student and the highest ranked cadet in officer training, had committed the most public infraction in the last decade.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why do you insist on making things more difficult for me?" he demanded.

Now _that_ finally got a reaction out of her.

"For _you_?" she asked in disbelief. "Right, because everything I do is somehow always about _you_, isn't it." The agitation in her voice rose. "Has it ever once crossed _anyone's_ mind that what I do may have nothing to do with you?"

Marcus was taken aback that she would talk to him like that, raise her voice to him, speak to him with such disrespect.

"How dare you?"

"I have never dared to say anything to you," Emily retorted, "But now…" a hard laugh escaped her, "I am _sooo_ past the point of caring."

And now his brow knitted up in confusion as a realization came over him, the only thing that seemed to explain how they had come to this juncture. And yet it still made no sense. "You _wanted_ to be arrested?"

She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "I wanted to see what you would do," she said with a sardonic smile. "And you didn't disappoint, Councilor."

Emily spat his title at him with contempt. Shock passed through Marcus as he looked at his daughter and saw a stranger looking back at him. For the first time, he truly saw how far away from him she was.

"Emily…" he started.

She looked at him, startled by the way he said her name, at this softer tone in his voice that brought back memories from her early childhood when family had mattered more to her father…when she'd mattered.

But his voice trailed off, not knowing what to say or how to reach her. And apparently, not willing to try. She rolled her eyes, knowing that that small glimpse of the father she used to have was nothing more than a ghost created by wishful thinking. She lay back on the cot, effectively shutting the man in front of her out.

Marcus' face hardened. They couldn't afford to compromise, especially with the state of things now, the current crisis the Ark faced with a dwindling oxygen supply. There was procedure, rules that had to be followed. No matter the cost…

He turned to leave.

At the time of her arrest, Emily had known what she was doing, and that she would most likely end up in prison. But she'd needed an answer to her own question. And whatever the outcome, she would finally know exactly who her father was. She wanted to see what he would do, what her father's love (if there was any) was worth.

And now she knew.

"I guess you won't be missing my birthday this year," Emily said to his back.

Marcus stopped for a second, but then continued out without looking back.

Emily put her hands behind her head with her fingers laced together and stared up through the skylight in the roof of her cell, contemplating the stars. It was ten months until her next birthday when she would turn 18, and she was pretty sure it would be her last.

Funny enough, the thought didn't trouble her. Instead she felt a strange sense of peace that was foreign to her. She didn't have to be what her father or their society made of her. She was not the perfect councilor's daughter, doomed to be swallowed up by the system that held her in a straightjacket until the last of her real-self dissolved behind a mask of indifference. If she was going to die, then at least she would die as herself and not as a puppet on a string.

And she didn't really feel anything about it. No fear, apprehension, or regret…

She knew how not to feel, not to care. Her father taught her how.


	9. Unity Day Past (Masquerade Ball)

**Unity Day Masquerade Ball**

The Unity Day celebrations were usually themed, and this year, at the party on Factory Station, that theme was a Masquerade. Emily Kane could have laughed at the irony…except that she hadn't had much of anything to laugh about for months. She stood at the edge of the crowd of teenagers all gladly taking advantage of the chance to cut loose and dance to the pulsating techno music. They all wore masks, and many had attempted what passed for finery on Factory Station.

What Emily found ironic about the whole thing was that, though she was dressed for the occasion like everyone else, it was the first time in a long time that she felt as though she _wasn't_ wearing a mask. No, her mask was the façade that she wore every day, the persona of the perfectly behaved Vice Chancellor's daughter.

Perfect…she really hated that word.

And recently it had been getting harder and harder to keep that mask in place. Her friends were gone, Clarke and Glass. While she was at a party, they were sitting in cells in Prison Station, most likely to be executed when they each turned 18. Emily didn't even know why Glass was in the Skybox. Her father wouldn't tell her, and because he wouldn't say anything, neither would her mother. Her father was devoted to his work, and her mother was devoted to him, for reasons Emily couldn't fathom and didn't care to contemplate. It made Emily sick knowing that the next and only time she would see her friends would be at their executions, and that was _if_ she was even given the chance to say goodbye. Of course there was the chance that they could be pardoned at their reviews…but that was a joke. No one in the Skybox was being pardoned these days. Clarke certainly wouldn't be. She knew a secret that the council didn't want known. A secret that that was known by only two other people outside of the council: Emily and Wells. The Ark was dying - there was little over a year of oxygen left.

Though she shared this terrible secret with her friend Wells, Emily had a hard time talking to him, or even being around him really, since Clarke was arrested. Of course Wells was always around anyway – he messaged her constantly, checking up on her. Wells had always been the one to talk her off the ledge when she'd felt like doing something crazy. But these days, instead of being reassuring, his calming presence just served as a contrast to how out of control Emily felt inside, even though she kept it well hidden. Wells was a good friend, he was worried about her. And honestly, maybe he had good reason to be.

Emily wasn't shallow enough to think that she was the only one with problems, but looking through the gyrating crowd of carefree teens who had no idea of the crisis they all unknowingly faced, she envied them their blissful ignorance. She was surprised that the council had allowed the Unity Day celebrations to go on as planned – the physical exertion of so many people partying just burned up more oxygen – though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Trying to cancel the one day that the 12 stations all celebrated together would have risen more than a few questions. And the last thing the council wanted was questions. They liked to keep their secrets very close.

Emily wished that she could forget some of the secrets that she knew, to be blissfully unaware like everybody else, if just for one night. She could never forget of course, but the means to push it out of her mind, at least for a few hours, was here at this party. She made her way through the crowd toward a pale, skinny boy who wore a pair of goggles instead of a mask, and a shorter Asian boy. They were both from Farm Station; Emily had heard about them from an easily bribed guardsman cadet. The Asian boy, Monty Green, his parents were responsible for growing the pharmaceuticals for the Ark, a fact that he and his friend in the goggles, Jasper Jordan, took advantage of. Emily was sure she had the right guys when she saw Goggles toss the contents of a small vial into his mouth in what he thought was a discreet move – he was just lucky no guards were looking his way.

Emily let her eyes sweep over the room, checking for guards herself as the music picked up, and more kids joined the crush of bodies on the dancefloor. Guards were positioned unobtrusively throughout the hall; some walked the perimeter like vultures circling, ready to swoop down on any unsuspecting rule breakers.

Emily stopped when her eyes landed on a young guard who'd just walked in, a cadet from the look of him – he lacked the cocky swagger of the freshly initiated guardsmen who were eager to boast their new position. His dark hair was pushed back and he had a charming smile on his face. She felt an appreciative smile spread across her face as she looked him over. He was cute, if you liked a man in uniform.

"Who is that?" Goggles asked his friend. Emily was close enough now to hear what the boys were saying. She followed his line of sight to the girl he was staring at, a sweet innocent looking brunette in a pretty blue dress and matching blue mask. She'd walked in just ahead of the cadet with the nice smile and was looking around nervously.

"Another girl who won't notice you," Emily spoke up behind them, making them jump, "Unless you've got something for them."

The boys stared at her for a moment before one of them discreetly pulled another small vial from his pocked. The thickening crowd hid them from the guards as they exchanged the vial for a credit chip. Emily gave them a smile that seemed more threatening than friendly as she turned away.

Jasper looked at his friend incredulously. Apparently he wasn't too high to see the danger in the transaction that just took place. "Dude, the Vice Chancellor's daughter?! She could get us floated!"

"You want to find out what she'd do if I said no?" Monty said helplessly.

Emily drifted away from them, not really caring about their argument. She wouldn't have turned them in either way – she didn't have a lot of faith in the Ark's justice system these days – but they didn't need to know that. She made her way to a spot that she knew was blocked from the guards' view and tossed back the contents of the vial. Then she leaned against the wall and waited for it to take effect. It didn't take long. A floaty sensation came over her along with a tingling like electricity across her skin and Emily opened her eyes and looked out onto the dancefloor to see the lights flashing across the room take on a shimmering candescence. She laughed for no reason, feeling lighter, less weighed down by her troubles and the worries she had about…Whatever it was. She didn't want to think about it. Tonight was about forgetting.

Emily's eyes landed on the girl in the blue dress that she'd noticed earlier. She looked excited, staring around with wide eyes like a little kid looking around at the sea of stars from the Skybridge for the first time. But underneath the girl's excitement was something else. Emily had been taught how to read people, and even floating on the high she was currently enjoying, she could read the tension and anxiety in this girl. And she knew the look of someone who was doing something they were not supposed to be doing. The girl was tense and there was a slight look of fear in her eyes. Emily moved her way through the crowd to where the girl stood wringing her hands together like she didn't know what to do with them and flinching whenever someone got too close. The brunette looked like she was afraid of being swallowed up by the crown, intimidated by the crush of people around her.

When she was just behind her, Emily leaned in close to her and said, "You look like someone who doesn't belong here."

The girl jerked like she'd been shocked and whipped around. Emily laughed at the startled, wide-eyed look on the girl's face that she could discern even with the mask.

"Relax," Emily said. "It's okay. But if you don't want anyone else to notice, you should try blending in." The girl's wide brown eyes flickered from Emily to the crowd around them uncertainly. "Dance with me dumbass," Emily said impatiently. She put her hands on the girl's waist. "Like this," she said, showing her how to move.

As they moved with the upbeat tempo of the music the other girl loosened up. The frightened look melted away along with her shyness, and she laughed as she moved with the music, reached her hands up and spun under the flashing coloured lights. Emily laughed watching her as she twirled around in the lights...or the light twirled around her…She couldn't tell which. With the tingling going through her skin and the sound of gleeful laughter, Emily could close her eyes and almost pretend that she was with her friends again; that Clarke was the one laughing while Glass danced the way she did when no one else was watching.

_I wanna dance without you. For once just let me lose myself_

_I wanna dance without you. For once just let me lose myself_

_For once…let me lose myself_

Emily let herself go. She didn't know how long they danced but eventually they drifted apart and Emily ended up over by the refreshment table. Emily grabbed a cup and swallowed down a drink to cool off and tasted the underlying flavour of moonshine lining the drink. Some contraband alcohol always managed to make its way into a party.

Looking out over the party, Emily once again spotted the dark haired guardsman cadet. And what she noticed about him was that he was still watching the brunette in the blue dress, smiling slightly like seeing her happy made him happy. The girl was still dancing. She didn't stop moving as that kid in the goggles, Jasper, sidled up to her and tried to talk to her. His quirky dance made her laugh. She twirled around under the lights, her ponytail almost whipping him in the face.

Emily smiled watching them. The sheer joy on the girls face as she laughed and danced was so pure and innocent like a child. Emily was actually enjoying herself until…

"Emily."

And just like that, good feeling gone. Hearing that voice, her smile slipped away and her face almost instantly fell into its familiar mask, carefully neutral, emotionless. She turned only halfway towards him so that he wouldn't see that her eyes were dilated from the effect of the drugs she'd taken.

"Enjoying yourself?" her father asked.

I was, she thought venomously.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw too girls whispering and looking at her. They had just realized who she was. The reason why Emily had chosen to come to the party on Factory Station was that few people on one of the lower station would know her by sight. She'd wanted just a few hours where she didn't have to be Emily Kane, Marcus Kane's daughter. In the middle of the masquerade, she was anonymous. So much for that.

_So serious, all the time. I feel restrained. I feel confined._

_I cannot take your whispering…your whispering_

She should have anticipated this, her father making the rounds, checking in on all the festivities on each Station. She wished that she could close her eyes and wish him away, but she'd never been one to indulge in fantasies.

Instead, she asked evenly, "Did you want something councilor?"

A muscle ticked in Marcus' jaw; he was irritated about something. Though honestly, she didn't see what. "Do I need a reason to check on own my daughter?"

Emily swallowed back a sarcastic retort. Considering that her vid-phone was monitored, her messages recorded, and her ID tag was tracked whenever she scanned it through a checkpoint, she thought that he did enough 'checking' without actually having to do it in person.

_So insecure, so uptight. I break my neck to be polite_

_I cannot take your whispering…your whispering_

He put his hand on her shoulder and she barely refrained from flinching away from his touch. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, at least not of him hurting her. Her father had never once raised a hand to her; he was far too controlled for that. Marcus Kane, always in control. She probably got that from him. Like right now, for instance, her face remained a mask that did not betray any of what she felt inside. Emily looked a lot like a younger version of her mother. Her resemblance to her father was in her manner. The fact that she could remain still, keep a straight face, while inside she felt like she was screaming just helped to emphasize how much like him she was. Controlled, contained, detached, unfeeling…

"Glad to see you're making new friends," Marcus said.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again her voice was cold and detached as she said flatly, "I don't have any friends."

Marcus was silent for a moment and then turned to leave. Unfortunately, her tension did not leave with him. Emily's hand stayed clenched on the edge of the table, practically shaking with the barrage of emotional turmoil that she fought to contain. It was a constant fight, and it seemed more and more lately she was fighting a losing battle. It felt like a pressure was building inside of her and it was only a matter of time until something blew.

_How can I make history with your choreography?_

_Take your hands off me! Take your hands off me!_

_Before I suffocate_

Emily looked back out to the dance floor. Suddenly, none of it mattered - The party, the music, the dancing; the pretty brunette in the blue mask and dress that she'd been dancing with…None of it mattered. The fun she'd been having was wiped away by the shell she'd encased herself in. She was apart from it, separate.

An alarm suddenly started blaring. A solar flare warning. The Ark going into lockdown. Party over.

The music and flashing lights cut off and Lieutenant Shumway, looking very important in his crisp uniform, strode into the middle of the room and called out, "Masks off. ID tags out."

A solar flare had been detected. The Ark's protective paneling and shield doors would be closed to protect everyone form the flare. And everyone had to be accounted for. Guards started moving more freely among the crowd scanning all ID tags and directing people to move to the secure areas. One of them was Kayla Shumway, the Lieutenant's daughter. She was in uniform. It figured she'd be working instead of partying – A true born Soldier-Girl if ever there was one.

Lieutenant Shumway approached Emily. "ID please."

"Come on Lieutenant," Emily said carelessly as she pulled off her mask, "Do you really need to check my ID?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone in a uniform knew who she was.

"Standard protocol," Shumway said with an apologetic smile that Emily didn't believe.

She sighed and pulled out her ID tag for him to scan. As Shumway moved on, Emily looked out over the party that had been broken up all too soon. The girl that she'd been dancing with earlier, before the terminal buzz kill known as her father showed up, was looking around frantically, once again looking like a lost scared little girl. Until a guard grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. The same guardsman cadet who'd come in with her earlier and seemed to be watching her the whole night.

Emily frowned. He wasn't checking her ID, and he seemed almost as frazzled as she was. Emily's interest went up as she saw him pull out his shock baton, but he didn't use it on the girl. He turned away from her, only to turn back when she said something else to him. Because she was paying attention to them, it was easy for Emily to see that the girl was afraid, and so was the guard as he looked at her with trepidation and uncertainty…And then a flash of terror came over his handsome face when Lieutenant Shumway came up to them, a look that clearly screamed 'GUILTY'.

The boy really needed to work on his poker face.

Shumway pulled the girl's mask off and held up his scanner, wanting to check her ID tag. The girl just stared at him with the same frightened look on her face. The phrase 'deer in the headlights' came to mind as Emily watched this little drama unfold, the young guard talking quietly but urgently to Shumway with a pleading look in his eyes. Shumway did not seem moved by whatever plea he was making.

Suddenly, the girl bolted from the guard's side.

"Stop her!" Lieutenant Shumway ordered.

Guards grabbed her and restrained her as she tried to rush for the door. She struggled, but the slight teenaged girl sure as hell was no match for them.

Emily looked on and for a moment their eyes met, and it felt like those wide brown eyes were begging for help, pleading with her to do something. But she couldn't. Emily had not been able to protect her friends; she couldn't save them. And she couldn't help this girl either, even though it felt like a barbed wire was pulled tight around her chest, cutting into her heart and lungs and making it hard to breathe. Whatever trouble the sweet little girl in the pretty blue dress was in, the council, Emily's father, they would not be lenient. It was like seeing Clarke's arrest all over again, watching her friend struggle against the guards as they dragged her away…

Emily had not moved in the entire time all of this was happening. Now she forced herself to unclench her jaw and her fists, to distance herself, to stop feeling…whatever it was she was feeling. She didn't want to look too closely to examine the chaotic swirl of emotion knotting up inside her. She closed her eyes. Breath in, breath out, and let everything she was feeling go.

The drugs worked better.

XXXXX

Later, after the lockdown had been lifted and she was back in her own room, in her own bed, Emily stared out through her window at the endless expanse of stars. She'd tried talking to her father about the girl who was arrested at the party. She found out that the girl's name was Octavia Blake and that she was unregistered, an illegal second-born child whose mother had kept her hidden her whole sixteen years of life. That guard who was with her at the party was her older brother, Bellamy.

According to the law, their mother would be floated for violating the population control laws. Bellamy would lose his position as a guardsman cadet. And Octavia would be sent to the Skybox until she was 18…at which point she would most likely be executed.

Like Clarke…Like Glass…

Emily wanted to shout at her father, to scream and make him see. "_You can't kill someone just for being born!" _But a lifetime as Marcus Kane's daughter held her tongue, kept her silent, held her back from expressing any of what she was truly feeling.

And she was tired of it! She was tired of shutting down; of making herself numb to what happened around her by sheer force of will. It was exhausting.

Emily could see her whole life laid out before her. She would go through officer training, be given a top position because of her top marks in all areas. She would rise through the ranks and someday end up on the council as her father expected her to be – As he'd molded her to be…or tried to.

Beneath the path that had been laid out for her, her whole life planned in advanced, rang one single question: What was the point? To let the inertia of her life push her forward to becoming something she didn't want to be? She didn't want it! She didn't want to sit quietly by, to behave, to be the perfect councilor's daughter.

It was time to make some noise.


	10. Unity Day Present

**Unity Day Present**

Now here was something they thought they'd never see: Unity Day on the ground. Unity Day – The origin story of the Ark. The story told that in the time of crisis after the bombs dropped and the Earth was killed in nuclear winter, the various space stations that were in orbit at the time put aside their differences - nationality, country, culture - came together for the good of the human race to form something new. World peace (in space) – too little, too late.

_._

_Cut to now, holy wow. When did everything become such a hell of a mess?_

_Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?_

_._

Emily Kane scoffed at this sugarcoated version of history that was spoon fed to each new generation and that was no doubt being acted out by grade school children on the Ark at this very moment. The Unity Day story was a croc; the twelve stations only came together after Station 13 was shot out of the sky. If that was what it took to achieve peace, it was no wonder humanity had almost destroyed itself. Thinking it over, Emily was glad that the Unity Day pageant was something that her parents had never pushed her into. Though Wells and Clarke had both been part of the propagated deception when they were children, Emily had been spared that (probably because at the time her father had been trying to move up in his political career and was scared that she'd throw a fit and embarrass him if he forced the issue).

As she made her way through the crowd, Emily surveyed the party in their camp that was in full swing. Torches had been placed all around the clearing and the flickering light made the shadows dance. There was a drumming circle going that was keeping up a lively beat that people danced to around the bonfires, some of them already intoxicated from too much of Monty's moonshine.

A game of strip poker was going on, guys vs. girls, and it was clear who was winning. Jones still had his pants on at least, but Miller was down to shivering in his boxer shorts. Meanwhile, Kayla and Rileigh were still fully clothed, only minus their jackets.

"Man, explain to me how it is that we're losing!" Miller exclaimed followed by laughter from those who were watching.

As much as Emily didn't really care for falsity of Unity Day, it was still a day of celebration (and a day to get drunk) and she wished that Wells was here to see it being celebrated on the ground for the first time. Thinking of Wells, Emily suddenly felt a sudden impulsive urgency to be with her friends. She found Clarke and Glass getting drinks at the distillery.

"Hey," she said as she came up to them.

Clarke noticed that Emily looked unaccountably tense, which in itself was unusual; Emily was always so self-contained. "Are you okay?"

Not wanting to dampen their enjoyment by bringing up their dead friend, Emily grasped at a topic that they would believe to account for her sudden grim mood.

"My dad is coming on the first drop ship. His presence is a little bit…" she trailed off with a grimace like speaking her thoughts left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Noticeable," Glass supplied.

"Suffocating," Emily corrected as she turned the tap to fill another cup with moonshine.

Clarke looked at her assessingly. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough. Cheers," Emily said before gulping down half the drink at once. A sudden feeling of inspiration struck and she trounced off towards the drop ship without a word as abruptly as she came.

"Is she drunk?" Glass asked uncertainly.

Clarke shook her head, "It's hard to tell with her."

"What is she doing?" Glass asked warily, watching what Emily was doing now.

_._

_I know you think it's not your problem. I know you think that God will solve them_

_But if your shit is not together it'll never be. You and me, plant the seed. Open up and let it be_

_._

Emily had been drinking – a lot to be honest – but if she was drunk, it didn't show as she swung herself up onto the outer ledge of the drop ship and balanced there without holding onto anything, all while still holding a drink in her hand. She whistled loudly, drawing the attention of those who weren't already looking at her. The drumming quieted.

Feeling a hint of trepidation at Emily's bizarre behavior, Clarke muttered under her breath, "Please God, make it quick."

"Amen," said Glass.

Emily looked out over the faces of The 100. The torches placed just beneath the ledge where she precariously perched illuminated her as everyone turned towards her. It was strange. Emily was used to feeling separate from other people, set apart, but she felt unexpectedly connected to those people gathered together now. A couple weeks ago they were all mostly strangers to each other, but at the moment it seemed something almost tangible bound them all together.

Maybe it was the trauma and trials that they'd faced since being on the ground.

Maybe it was the relief of making contact with their families on the Ark, and the atmosphere of celebration.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol creating a pleasant buzz in her system. Oh well, whatever it was, she would go with it.

_._

_Seven seconds, seven seconds, that is all the time you've got to make your point_

_My attention, my attention's like an infant tryin' to crawl around this joint_

_._

"A moment please, for those of us who did not make it this far, who did not get to see their first Unity Day on Earth." Emily raised her cup in a toast. "Here's to those we've lost."

Glass, who a month ago would have kept her head down among this group and try her hardest to blend in with the background, was the first to raise her cup and her voice, "To Wells."

"To Jason," Thalia said, raising her cup in memory of her friend who'd been lost in a grounder attacks.

"Atom," Jones, a man of few words, toasted his friend who's been killed by the acid fog.

"Trina...Pascal," more voices rose up. "...Troy...Glen..."

"To Roma," Bellamy said softly before taking a gulp of his drink, lamenting his girlfriend who'd been impaled by a grounder's spear.

"...John...Diggs..."

"Charlotte," Bo's small voice piped up. The smallest member of the 100 stood on one of the tables so she could see above the heads of the crowd (the cup in her hands held berry juice instead of moonshine).

The names of the lost were passed through the crowd as people drank to them.

"To our fallen friends," Emily said solemnly from above them, "May we meet again."

The last line of the Traveler's Blessing, which was known to all inhabitants of the Ark, echoed around the camp, "May we meet again."

_._

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of_

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_._

Emily continued, "We have had hell since we got here, and we all know that there is more to come. But one thing that we have been able to agree on is that when it comes down to it, we can fight to survive." A cheer went up. "We can take care of ourselves." The cheering grew louder. "More importantly, we can take care of _each other_!"

The crowd roared.

"Wow, she really is drunk," Glass muttered to Clarke. Clarke nodded in agreement. Togetherness had sure as hell never been one of Emily's virtues.

It took a minute for the crowd to quiet down again.

"Most of us didn't know each other before we came here. We were strangers; some of us were enemies. But since we got here, each other is all we have." Emily raised her cup in another toast. "So, here's to new friends, old friends, enemies turned friends," Looking to Bellamy and Thalia, the self-appointed leaders of The 100 who were constantly at odds with each other, she added with a smirk, "And the people who _still_ can't stand each other."

There were more cheers and laughter at that.

Emily was on a roll and enjoying herself.

"For better or worse, this place is home now. And if we're still here next year, then _Arrival Day_ will be the time to celebrate."

Cheers and whistles answered that pronouncement.

_._

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of, not forget the rest of_

_Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back_

_._

Emily adopted a sarcastic tone, "But let us not forget where we came from. The past Unity Days spent with friends at parties, viewing moon rises. And of course the Unity Day pageant," a flicker of distaste passed over her face, "Which some of us like our _Princess,_ have been guilty of being a part of."

Heads turned to Clarke and she blushed as good natured teasing was aimed at her.

"Not only is this our first Unity Day on the ground, but it's also the first were we don't have to watch that damn pageant. To that I say Best Unity Day Ever!"


	11. Emily in Mount Weather

**Emily in Mount Weather**

* * *

**Author's Note: This scene is in the last episode of Season 2, the final confrontation inside Mount Weather. Emerson is sent to kill Clarke and the others inside the control room, and Emily is sent out to kill him and his men before they can blow the door open.**

Limber as a snake, Emily uncoiled form the vent and dropped to land lightly on her feet. The half dozen men in the corridor heard nothing, focused on their task of setting the explosive charges in the right place to take down the reinforced steel door. Moving forward towards her targets swiftly and silently, Emily took out the first two with throwing knives before they even knew she was there. The third, the closest man to her, had time to pull his gun and raise it in her direction before her vice like grip closed on his arm, digging into the pressure points that caused a shock of pain that stunned him.

Keeping the gun away from her, Emily used her own momentum to spin him around. The gun fired wildly, stray bullets dropping one of the other guards. Before the guard that she still had ahold of could recover himself and use his greater size to his advantage, she pulled her combat knife and thrust it into his gut, angling it so that it struck beneath the protective padding of his uniform. Not wasting any more time with him, Emily aimed a spinning kick at a guard who, hesitant to use his gun for fear of shooting his friend, had taken a run at her unprotected back. Her strong kick hit him square in the chest and sent him sprawling back.

The man with the knife in his gut fell to his knees as he was released. Distantly he heard a shot being fired, and then a wet squelching noise, quickly followed by a scream – a man's scream not a girl's, though it was difficult to tell. Then the screaming abruptly cut off. With shaking hands he pulled the knife out. A stupid thing to do really; he would have lived longer if he'd left it in. As it was, his trembling hands did little to stem the flow of blood gushing from the wound. Not that it mattered. The whisper of footsteps alerted him and he looked up. He had just enough time to bring his arm up in reflexive defense that was entirely ineffective in stopping the arc of Emily's sword towards his neck.

XX

Emerson chose the better part of valour. While the other guards were busy fighting and dying at the hands of the sword wielding girl from the Ark, her blade flashing in lightning fast sweeps that sent sprays of blood on the walls, Emerson ran for it.

XX

Clarke stepped out of the control room and froze at the sight of the carnage that met her.

One of the bodies, a sword had almost cut clean through the man's neck; an arm lay on the floor with the hand still gripping a gun, finger still on the trigger. After what she'd just done, after everything that they'd all done, Clarke didn't know how she could still be shocked by anything at this point. But seeing her best friend that she'd grown up with casually wiping the blood off her sword as she stood amidst the bodies of men that she'd just butchered...

Emily's expression was utterly unapologetic, unmoved by the horrific thing she'd just done. "Are we done here?"

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Author's Note: These bonus scenes show a bit more of what was happening with some of the other characters in my story, The 100 Arrival Day, during the final confrontation inside Mount Weather.**

**NB: These scenes are not in order with the last one.**

…

…When Raven was pulled off the table, Luke's hands unclenched slightly from the back of the chair he was clinging to. She was still alive, at least for now. The relief didn't last as Cage moved in front of Abby and pointed to her. The guards uncuffed Abby from the wall and started dragging her to the table.

"What have I done?" Clarke gasped in horror.

"If you hadn't, I would've," Emily said at Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke glanced at her then, the icy venom in her friend's voice momentarily drawing her attention away from the monitors. Emily had said those same words to her before, after Clarke killed Finn. Then, she'd said it with warmth, as a way of comfort, to let Clarke know that she'd made the best choice that she could. Now, there was no trace of that warmth, no comfort...Just ice cold malice.

Thalia stood behind Antonia and Monty as they worked on the computers. Right now, those two were their best and only hope.

"Work fast," Thalia urged them. They didn't need to be told twice.

XXXXX

**Author's Note: This is the scene where Octavia is found by the Mount Weather guards.**

"Long way from the Ark, huh?" said Maya.

"Not my Ark," said Octavia. "I didn't have a view either."

Maya smiled sadly. Jasper had told her before about Octavia; about how she was an illegal child and her family had to keep her hidden. "Still…I wish I could see it,"

"Maybe you can," said Annabeth. "There's an airlock at Alpha Station. We used it to hold Emerson. We just need to get you there."

Maya gave her an uncertain look, "So I can live the rest of my life in a cell?"

"At least you could live," said Annabeth.

"Living in a box isn't living," said Octavia. Annabeth wasn't about to argue that point with her of all people. And even if she was, she didn't have the chance to as the door on the far side of the room was pushed open.

The look of recognition when they saw Maya turned to confusion when they noticed Annabeth and then outright fear when they spotted Octavia in her dark leather and fur with war paint around her eyes. The young couple turned tail and ran back through the door, screaming about outsiders attacking.

Annabeth and Octavia took off after them.

XX

"Now what?" Bellamy said.

Two people, Mount Weather civilians, were running down a hall with Octavia and Annabeth chasing after them. The civilians were met at the end of the corridor by a group of guards who no doubt had heard them shouting.

"Antonia!" Thalia said urgently.

"We're almost there," Antonia assured her. "I've got the vent system."

"I've got the air scrubbers," Monty added.

XX

Octavia threw her sword as she rushed forward and Annabeth fired three arrows in quick succession. The boy took two arrows in the back and the girl was shot through the neck; the sword spun end over end and buried itself solidly in the first guard's chest. Still running, Octavia went into a slide and kicked the second guard in the shin just below the knee causing him to crumble to the floor. On her feet in an instant, Octavia pulled her sword out of the dead guard and slashed the throat of the second before he could recover himself. She turned to the third – "Down!" – Octavia heard the shout behind her and reflexively dropped to the floor as Annabeth's arrow flew over her head and into the third guard's eye. He died instantly.

Both girls turned to look back at Maya who'd caught up with them and was staring at them in shock. Maya looked both impressed and slightly afraid at the ease and efficiency with which they could kill. Neither of them had hesitated to use lethal force.

XX

"Damn. Those two can handle themselves," said Luke as they watched Annabeth and Octavia quickly dispatch the guards who'd discovered them. It was over before the guards had a chance to fire a single shot. Well, not quite over. "More guards."

"They need to get out of there," said Bellamy, itching to race out there down to Level 5 to help his sister. He could see that Luke felt the same way. But, as they'd just seen, the girls could take care of themselves.

XX

Maya and Annabeth walked keeping Octavia between them trying to shield her from sight. Annabeth might raise some questions, but it was Octavia's outlandish look that would cause a panic. They made it halfway through the mess hall before the first person started shouting.

And then came the guards.

XX

"No," Bellamy gasped. Octavia, Annabeth and Maya were cornered in the mess hall. Guards seized them and forced them to the ground.

At the forefront of Bellamy's mind now were the words that had shaped his life for the last seventeen years, the words his mother spoke to him the day his baby sister was born: _Your sister; your responsibility_. He didn't know what his mother would think of him now – of what he'd done, who he'd become – but one thing he knew with absolute certainty was that she would tell him to take care of Octavia, to protect her…no matter the cost. And he wasn't the only one who'd spent his life protecting someone they loved. He looked to Thalia who was watching the screen with an expression on her face that mirrored his own.

"Our sisters…" Bellamy started. Thalia turned and met his eyes.

"…Our responsibility," she finished.

"I have to save them," Clarke said as tears choked her. She looked up when Thalia's hand folded over hers.

"We started this together," said Thalia.

Bellamy added his hand as well. "We end it together."

Clarke nodded.

"Together," she said as they lent her strength to do what had to be done for their people to survive. You can always try to do the right thing, but sometimes there is no right thing. When that time comes, then you just have to pick the sin that you can live with. To save those they loved, together the three leaders of The 100 pulled the lever.

They listened as the machinery worked, the fans reversing and the air vents opening.

Out in the hall, and throughout Mount Weather, emergency lights flashed and alarms started going off, sounding the containment breach.

XX

* * *

**Author's Note: These scenes show how hardened some members of The 100 have become by the end of this war, how changed they are for the carefree relatively innocent children that they were when they first landed on the ground.**

**To see them from the beginning please read my story, The 100 Arrival Day.**

**Please comment and review :)**


	12. Emily's Coup De Grâce

**Emily's Coup De Grâce**

* * *

**Author's Note: This scene is set in Season 2 Episode 11 Coup De Grâce. The leaders of The 100 are done taking orders from the council.**

* * *

Clarke and Thalia strode purposely down the corridor towards the airlock with Emily and Octavia flanking them, and Indra and her warriors an ominous presence at their backs. The Ark guardsman on shift at the airlock was surprised to see this show of force approaching the makeshift prison. He had his orders from the Chancellor; he stepped in front of the door to block them and shook his head at the two teenaged leaders as they approached, a hand going to his gun.

"Don't," Thalia said, barely sparing him a glance.

Clarke spoke to the Mountain Men in their improvised holding cells. "Get dressed," she ordered, "You're coming with us."

The two men exchanged a look, surprised to see these girls speaking with such authority. From the look of things, they had no choice but to obey unless they wanted to be unprotected from the radiation when they opened the doors. They pulled on their containment suites and stepped out of the airlock as the door was opened. The guardsman could do nothing but watch as the grounder warriors surrounded the prisoners, and Thalia and Clarke led the way out of Alpha Station.

Outside, Kane and Abby were discussing the difficult situation they found themselves in and how best to handle it, their difference of opinion still prominent in their arguments. That stopped when they noticed the procession exiting the downed space station.

"What's going on?" Kane asked.

"They've got Emerson and Jenkins," said Abby.

They both got up from their table to intercept the group headed for the gate.

"Clarke, Thalia, what are you doing?" Kane demanded.

"Step aside Councilor," Emily said to her father as they drew near.

"Clarke, stop!" Abby ordered her daughter.

"No," Clarke said firmly, "We're letting the prisoners go."

"Absolutely not!" Abby exclaimed.

"They haven't told us anything yet," Kane said in only a slightly calmer voice.

"They don't have to," said Clarke. "They're gonna tell their own people something."

"That's enough, you need to stand down," said Kane. Looking to his daughter he said, "Emily-"

"You are not in control here Councilor," his daughter cut him off.

Abby turned to a group of her guards standing by. "Get the prisoners back to the airlock now."

"Yes ma'am."

The guards who started to move forward were brought up short by the grounders abruptly closing ranks around the prisoners, and the ring of knives and swords being unsheathed. The Ark guardsmen tensed and brought their guns halfway up. Abby and Kane looked in shock at the grounders standing ready, waiting for an order. Thalia and Clarke for their part were unconcerned about the armed warriors at their backs.

"Your council made the choice to send _us_ here to do_ your_ work," said Thalia. "That is not a choice you get to take back."

"You may be the Chancellor, but _we're_ in charge," said Clarke looking her mother dead in the eye. Abby wasn't sure she recognized the person she was speaking to.

"Indra," Abby addressed the grounder leader while not taking her eyes off Clarke, "Tell your people to stand down, before this gets out of hand."

Indra looked at her coldly, "No."

Mother and daughter stood in a standoff, neither of them willing to give any ground. "People could get hurt," said Abby.

"Not if you get out of our way," Thalia stated.

Clarke stepped forward so that she was standing almost toe to toe with Abby. "You need to trust that I know what's right for us."

The shock was visible on Abby's face as her daughter threw her own words back in her face. Kane could feel the tension in the air almost as if it were a tangible thing as everyone gathered around waited for someone to either give an order or to back down. This could go very bad very fast he realized. He stepped closer to Abby's side.

"The grounders trust them Abby," he said softly. "Maybe we should too."

Abby looked at her daughter, and at Thalia. Neither of them showed a crack in their resolve. If she wanted to force their compliance, then it really would have to be by force.

"Stand down," she said.

The guardsmen lowered their guns. As Clarke and Thalia walked passed Abby with the prisoners, they made no move to stop them.

"Open the gate," Thalia ordered.

The gate was opened at they came to a stop just outside the camp fence. Abby, Kane and their guards hung back, watching from the gate. The warriors brought the prisoners to stand in front of the two sky-girls, and then stood back, on guard.

"Can you hear me all right," Clarke asked, "because I need to make sure you get this."

"Loud and clear," one of the Mountain Men answered.

"I have a message for your leader," said Clarke. "Tell him we're coming for him. You're watching us, but you haven't seen a thing. The grounder army is bigger than you think. And even if you could find it, your acid fog can't hurt them. And now thanks to you," she pulled out the tone device that she found on them, "neither can the reapers. So you have one last chance. Let our people go and we'll let you live – It's just that simple."

"We got it," the Mountain Man said.

Emily stepped up to Clarke's side. She tipped her head to one side like a curious child, "How many men does it take to deliver a message Princess?"

"Just one," Clarke answered.

Emily's sword was in her hands, the blade cutting the throat of one of the prisoners – the one whose blood test showed the genetic markers that could only have come from a member of The 100 – before the man knew what had happened. Emily casually flicked the blood off her sword as his body crumpled to the ground. The other prisoner looked from the body to the teenage girl who had just ordered his death. As a solider, he was trained not to be easily shaken, but suddenly…he was.

Thalia stepped up to the remaining Mountain Man, Emerson.

"It's an eight hour walk back to Mount Weather, isn't it," she said. She took the gage from the air tank attached to his containment suit. Right now is showed that he had nine hours of air left. She loosened it, letting the air hiss out of the tank until the needle indicated six hours. "You're gonna do it in six."

"Six hours? That's not enough time. How am I supposed to deliver your message?"

"Your problem," Thalia said, unconcerned. "I suggest you run."

The girl was deadly serious. If he did not make it back before his air tank hit empty then he would either die of suffocation or from radiation if he took his mask off for air. When he'd taken the assignment to assassinate two teenage girls from the Ark, it was just a job. He had his orders and he would carry them out. But he hadn't fully taken it seriously. How much of a threat could a couple of teenagers be? Now he knew. Emerson turned and walked away through the line of warriors who watched him with murder in their eyes. Once he was clear of them he started running and soon disappeared into the night.

Thalia, Clarke and the warriors turned back into camp and the gate was closed behind them.

XXXXX

Kane and Abby sat outside by one of the fires each of them going over what happened an hour ago in their minds.

"My daughter just executed someone with a sword…because your daughter told her to!" Kane said sounding subdued. In Emily, he saw more than just the necessity of killing those who would harm you and your people. He saw a hunger for it; a lust for blood. She enjoyed it, the drive to stomp out any threat. Did she learn that from him?

"What has this world turned them into?" Abby didn't know if she was speaking to Kane, or God or the universe at large.

"We did this Abby," Kane was the one who answered. "I keep coming back to what Thalia said – that we sent them here to do our work. She's right. We chose to send _children_ on the first drop ship…Our children." Marcus shook his head. "And none of them could afford to be children down here, not if they wanted to survive. We did this."


End file.
